Princesses Are Supposed to be Beautiful
by roses27
Summary: Lirianna isn't your average princess. She A. actually takes an interest in the running of her country and B. to her dismay, she is totally ordinary looking. So when she is sent away to wed a stranger, no one, least of all Liri, knows what to expect...
1. You're sending me WHERE?

Princesses are supposed to be beautiful. They are supposed to have long golden hair that glints like captured sunlight. They should have bright blue eyes the color of the ocean after a storm. They should be petite with tiny waists and hips. Princesses, especially those born of beautiful parents, like me, should be all of these things. I am, quite simply, not. Never have been. Instead of the required golden locks, I got plain brown hair. There's nothing particularly _wrong_ with it, it just hangs there, a bit limply, but perfectly ordinary. I have grey eyes, not blue, and while grey eyes can be very pretty if in the right face, mine is not the right face. My eyelashes are too short, my skin is too pale, none of that peaches and cream for _me_, and my features are not pronounced enough. I also fail in the area of figure. I am not petite, do not have small hips, and my waist isn't exactly tiny. I'm not fat, not by any measure, but I'm not exactly thin either. All in all, I'm not hideous, not a monster, but perfectly ordinary. And when you're a princess, especially a Sarcocian princess, being a monster would almost be preferable.

Sarcocia, which is the kingdom I was born to, is known for two things: our beautiful cloth, and our beautiful women. The most beautiful of our women are, of course, our princesses. Each prospective queen is looked over, examined in the greatest detail, to make sure our princesses remain beautiful. Her family tree is pored over so as to make certain there are not any secret deformities in her family. She is only then allowed to marry whoever is in line for the throne. Our mother was no different. She was a beauty, although not a classic one. She looked like a distorted version of me, brown hair, although hers was the color of chocolate and fell in luxurious waves, grey eyes, although she _did _have the face to support them, and she was tall, although she was much thinner than I will ever be. People tend to rave on about how I look so much like her. I hate it. It reminds me of two things. Firstly, my mother died when I was two in a freak boating accident on Thryne River, the body of water that separates us from Destromere, the country to the East. Secondly, my ordinary appearance. I never was, am not, and never will be even half as beautiful as my mother. Not like Relina, my elder sister. She is the picture of the perfect princess, with her golden hair, blue eyes, and petite frame. I am insanely jealous, although I can never admit it, because along with being gorgeous, my sister is also sweet, the sweetest person you'll ever meet. If you ever see her leaning over a kitten, or looking over a particularly pretty rose, you can't help letting your jealousy go.

I have two other sisters, Telinne and Oriala, twins, two years older than Relina, who is three years older than me. Both of them are very beautiful as well, Telinne having green eyes, red hair, and a temper that matches her hair color, and Oriala having short curly chestnut hair and green eyes. Telinne is fiery and stubborn, until you get her around animals, then she softens up like butter left in the sun. Oriala is the artist of our family; she draws, sings, dances, and plays the harpsichord. If she weren't a princess of Sarcocia, the theatre world would have a new star.

Both my eldest sisters are betrothed, Telinne to Prince Samdin of Tlee to the north and Oriala to Prince Jimuld of Harflin to the far south, past Kettering. The twins will be sent off to their respective husbands this year, and Relina and I will miss them greatly. However, there is a great demand for Sarcocian brides, so I am sure we will not have time to miss them for long. Well, Relina won't. Because I am not as beautiful as my three sisters, I will not be sharing in their abundance of suitors. My father says the best I can hope for is some duke who has never heard of my ordinariness, and even that would be stretching it. The last time I talked to him about it, he said "Lirianna, you must not seriously consider marriage, and if you do, do not consider love. You can barely hope for the first with looks like those, do not bother with the second."

He was not trying to be cruel, I know my situation as well as he does, and t depresses me to no end. With princesses like Relina, Telinne, and Oriala, why would anyone pick me? Still, silly and hopeless as it is, I still think about the man who would marry me, although chances of his existence are slim. He would be smart and funny, polite, and, most importantly, he would love me. Relina, the only one who I would ever tell any such thing to, asked me about his looks. "Don't you want him to be handsome, Lirianna?" she asked, looking up at me from the embroidery she held, her blond hair falling into her face. "Shouldn't he be tall and fair with flashing blue eyes and shining blond hair?" Relina's eyes were now bright and she had dropped the fabric and was motioning quickly. I shook my head. "No, Rel," I replied, using her nickname, "he shouldn't have to be handsome to be a good person." Relina shook her head, but smiled. "I'm sure he will be though Liri," she returned. "He must be absolutely perfect to be good enough for you!" At this last sentiment of sisterly love, the embroidery had gone flying. Laughing at my sister's unabashed affection, I fetched it from where it had come to rest in front of Oriala's harpsichord. "I'm sure your husband will be handsome and kind and love you very much Reli, although he may not want this embroidery!" I told her as I passed back the fabric, which was now ripped. Relina stuck out her tongue in reply.

Despite my sister's assurances that I would find the perfect husband, I knew better. If I couldn't marry to our country's benefit, however, I would help in other ways. This was how I first became interested in the government. Although my father is very kind, he is basically a figurehead; everyone knows the advisors run the place. The head advisor, a man called Gregton Biddlebok, although no one dares make fun of his name, is quite nice, but very commanding. He's been letting me help with state affairs since I was small and first expressed an interest in them. Unlike most countries, Sarcocia has actually flourished under his advisory, and with my help. Cloth, which was once a small portion of our economy has since propelled us to unmitigated economic success, becoming known for such colors as Relina Blue, after my sister's eyes, Oriala Brown, my sister's hair, and Telinne Purple, a color that my sister had accidentally made one day when she wandered into one of the dye rooms searching for a lost hedgehog. As of yet, I had no cloth named after me.

Deciding I had had enough brooding for the day, I walked purposefully toward Gregton's chambers, where I knew he would be as we had the day off from advisory meetings. "Gregton," I called, knocking softly on his door, "Open up, its Lirianna." At this, I heard groaning and the squeak of a chair and the door opened, revealing a disheveled Gregton. "Hello," I said, kissing him on both his round cheeks. "Been having a nice rest?" He muttered something about cheeky princesses and falls from tower windows, which I took as a yes. Because of my interest in our government, which I was now a useful member of, taking my father's place, Gregton and I had become quite close over the years. And before you go off in _that _direction, I'll tell you that he had watched me grow up, taught me to play chess, showed me how to balance a budget. He was my father in all respects except actually being related to me. Not that I didn't love my real father, we just never spent much time together, the last conversation we had, where he told me not to look for love, had taken place a little over a month ago and the one before that almost a year.

Apparently deciding that I was here to stay, which I was, Gregton woke himself up a bit. "Liri, dear," he said yawning, "you really must tell me when you intend to visit, maybe then I'd be awake." He glared at me as he said this, but I just smiled. He rolled his eyes and examined the plate of biscuits I had brought with me. Selecting one, he continued. "Well, I'm glad you came anyway. I have some news for you," he told me, biting in to the biscuit with relish. "This is quite good, what is it?" he asked. I rolled my eyes, "Stop stalling, what's the news?" He shook his head at my impatience, but he was smiling. "The prince of Exiand wishes to have a Sarcocian princess as his bride, or at least his advisors want him to."

_Hmm,_ I thought,_ Exiand. _It was the kingdom to the west, famous for its beautiful scenery and its odd royal family. Apparently, the queen had once been a goose girl, and one of the princesses was _choosing_ not to get married, following instead the path of an ordinary pastry chef. "Exiand?" I asked, the surprise apparently evident as Gregton replied with a roll of his eyes. "Yes, Exiand." I rolled my eyes right back. "So Relina's going, right, since Telinne and Oriala are already engaged," I pondered, more a statement than a question. To my immense surprise, Gregton shook his head. "What?" I asked. "But she's the only one not married, so unless you plan on breaking Telinne or Oriala's engagement, that could only mean…You're not sending _me _are you?" He nodded. "_What?"_ I cried. "There's only _one _reason a prince wants a Sarcocian bride, and that's for looks. In case you haven't been paying attention the last few years, looks are not something I have in abundance! Send Relina, send Telinne, send the housekeeper's daughter Saralinda for all I care, I'm not leaving! They'll hate me for not looking beautiful; they'll send me back! You _know _how strained things are with Exiand, this will be the thing that finally starts us fighting again!"

My last statements were true, things_ were_ strained with Exiand, and my being sent to marry the prince would be the thing that set us fighting again. You see, for many years Exiand and Sarcocia had been sworn enemies, with a long history of wars and battles, the first of which had been started over, ironically enough, a Sarcocian princess who was more beautiful than any person had a right to be and who refused the Exiandian prince's hand in marriage, instead choosing to run off with the steward who she had apparently fallen in love with.

"Oh come now Lirianna, you know sending Relina in would be like sending a lamb to the slaughter, and we _need_ this alliance. If things get any worse, we may have another war on our hands, which I know you don't want" Gregton explained, taking my hands. "I know you don't want to leave Sarcocia, but we desperately need your skills in a place where you can truly use them." In his last words, I knew Gregton was not only talking about my love of all things governmental, but also my diplomatic skills and ability to smooth out almost any conflict. I sighed, unable to put up a resistance against his sensible arguments. "I see what you mean. Reli's sweet, but she wouldn't be able to handle the crazy that is the Exiandian royal family or the political mess we're about to walk into," I sighed again, pushing my hair back from my forehead as I did so. "Only, won't they request Rel?" I asked, certain that they would know of our family and looks before selecting a bride.

Gregton laughed at this, "No, Liri dear, in this we are fortunate." I must have looked skeptical as he continued, chuckling again. "Apparently, their king is ill, and the prince needs to marry soon so as to ensure the line will continue past himself, and the Exiandians must have heard we had an excess of princesses because I have a rather desperate letter, begging for me to send over one of the," here he paused to pick up the letter that had been lying on his desk, "'rather gorgeous girls, as rumors has it, to be our esteemed prince's bride.'"

The quote made him chuckle once again, although I didn't think it was all that funny. "You see? They expect someone pretty and kind and…_princessy_! They expect Relina! They don't want a too-tall ordinary girl with a knack for diplomacy!" By this time I was almost in tears, wishing yet again that I were more like my older sister.

"Oh come now LiLi," Gregton said, using a name he only pulled out when I was in a particularly bad mood or he wanted something from me, "you are a very pretty girl." Seeing the look I gave him, he quickly continued, "and besides that, you've actually got a brain, something which," here he lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper, "your admittedly lovely sisters are lacking."

I looked at him astounded. "But that's not true at all! How do you think Telinne would insult people so effectively, or Oriala play so beautifully, or Relina be so kind if they were not intelligent!" I was a bit indignant for my sister's sake, but secretly proud and happy. At last I had achieved something they had not, even if Gregton was the only one silly enough to believe they were brainless.

"Insults, music and kindness do not equal intelligence Lirianna, and you know it. Your sisters are all very good in their own ways, but you have something they do not. While they lack a certain…spark to their personalities and thought to their actions, you have both in abundance. You would make any one, especially this Exiandian prince, a very happy man," he looked at me seriously. "And," his eyes now crinkling, "if your husband throws you out, you know I'll always open my arms to you!" As he said this, he gave me a hug.

I smiled thankfully. "You have no idea how much that means to me," I told him. "If I must go," here Gregton shot me a look that clearly said _you are going_, "then I will miss you and Relina and Telinne and Oriala and even Father, so much, but especially you." I hugged him again, standing. "When shall I be leaving on this dubious adventure, if I have to?" I asked him.

"Tomorrow," he replied, all happiness gone from his voice.

**A/N** So that's the first chapter! Its a bit short, but once things get moving, they'll get longer. I already have the story planned out, except for a few details (like the prince's name! If anyone has any ideas, tell me!). So please review, and, like I mentioned before, any suggestions for the prince's name are welcome!


	2. And I Don't Even Know His Name

Princesses are Supposed to be Beautiful

Chapter Two: A Long Road

_Tomorrow?_ I thought, shocked. I was to leave for my wedding _tomorrow,_ and I hadn't packed or said goodbye to my sisters or my friends, and for Merlin's Sake, I knew nothing about my intended! Had Gregton gone absolutely _mad_ to think that I would just leave my family, my friends, my home without even a proper goodbye? And to what was I going? To a country full of, if rumor was correct, completely batty inelegant, disgusting heathens! And I was to marry their prince, a man I had never even seen, not even a portrait!

"You cannot be serious," I said at last, looking at Gregton worriedly. "I cannot be expected to just pack up and leave on such short notice! When am I to say goodbye to everyone? How am I to leave this place?"

Gregton looked at me sadly. "Liri, I know this is hard for you. It is hard for all of us to be loosing you, but you know this is for the best. And what other decision could I have made?"

"A different one!" I exclaimed angrily. Gregton, a man I had always thought of as a father, had basically betrayed me, going behind my back and arranging for me to be sent of to a land of loons.

"Lirianna, I am sorry, but you are a princess, and princesses must make sacrifices for their countries, even if that means leaving everyone you know. I am sure you shall be very happy in Exiand once you are settled," he stood as he said this, placing his hands on my shoulders. "I have faith that you will be able to see what is right, not just for you, but for Sarcocia. You must know that this is what is best."

With that, Gregton exited the room, leaving me to stand there, shocked and angry. Soon, both emotions began to fade, replaced by sadness and resignation.

_It _is_ the best decision for the country, even Relina could see that, but what am I to do? I have barely a night left in the palace, and only a week left in Sarcocia, if the journey goes as expected. How am I to leave this place? I grew up here, learned to read in the library, watched as cook prepared cherry tarts and stealing them when she wasn't looking. This very room is where I had my first government lesson. I helped to build the country to what it is today. How can I just leave?_

The door opened, startling me out of my thoughts. It was Gregton, probably coming to reclaim what was, I realized, his room.

"Lirianna," he said gently, so as to not upset e again. "Know that whatever happens in Exiand, Sarcocia will always hold a place for you. I shall miss you, even if you are a bit ...fiery sometimes," he smiled and embraced me. I knew this was the only goodbye I was to get from him, when I left tomorrow, there would be only pomp and circumstance, meaning I had to get my farewells in tonight.

"Goodbye Gregton," I replied, returning his embrace. "I'll miss you and our lessons together. I'll even miss those terribly long essays on Sarcocian history. You've been so kind to me over the last eighteen years. I wish I could express how much I am grateful to you. Goodbye."

We hugged one last time, neither of our eyes exactly dry, and I walked out of his room to find my next goodbye victim.

I found Telinne, Oriala, and our father sitting in the music room, listening to Oriala play her latest composition. When I entered, Oriala stopped playing and all three stood, my father looking guilty, Telinne and Oriala just looking sad.

"Well," I said, as the others had gone quiet, seemingly waiting for me to start. "You've heard, I guess."

The other three nodded. _Merlin_, I thought,_ was I the absolute last person to find this out?_

"Anna," Telinne whispered, taking one of my hands. She used a nickname from when we were young, I must have been only two or three at the time. I was Anna, Telinne was Linne, Oriala was Ala, and Relina was Lina. "You know I shall miss you. More than I can express. Be well, little sister." Telinne hugged me, odd for her considering the only time she normally expressed tender feeling was for some sick animal.

"I'll miss you too Linne," I replied. "You've been a model older sister and I can't imagine what it will be like without you."

Telinne smiled, pushing back her red hair so it no longer hid her tears, which were evaporating quickly. She ruffled my hair, telling me that I would survive and she would write.

Oriala was next, she too told me that she would miss me and that she would write. Unlike Telinne and Gregton, she did not get teary-eyed, which was not surprising considering that she had always like me the least of our sisters. I doubted that she would actually write, but the sentiment was still nice.

Last and most dreaded was our father, King Justin to the people. He eyed me critically before coming up to me and saying seriously, "You know what is expected of a wife, do you not Lirianna?" I nodded quickly, a look of horror spreading across my features. I could see Telinne and Oriala sporting similar expressions. The cook's daughter, Saralinda explained the "facts of life" to me when I was nine. Gregton told me again in more detail when I was fourteen. Neither had been so tactless about it.

"Good, good," he replied, continuing dreamily, "Once you get used to it, it is really quite fun."

Telinne was shooting me a look that begged me to stop him any way possible before he started listing the details of his personal experiences.

"Thank you for the advice, Father," I hurriedly interrupted, seeing Telinne's relieved face. "I am sure I shall miss you and your advice greatly."

_Liar,_ I told myself, _you will miss neither. He is tactless and arrogant and pays you no attention. But,_ myself argued,_ he is your father and you love him and he loves you. _The other side of the argument gave a derisive internal snort, which was actually a bit hilarious if you thought about it.

_Merlin, _I thought, realizing my father was still speaking, _I really must get a hold of myself and start listening to what people say. And isn't talking to myself a sign that I am going crazy? Merlin, Liri, pay attention!_

"So you will depart tomorrow morning at ten o'clock. There will be a ceremony beforehand, and then you shall leave. Goodbye Lirianna, I shall miss you," he finished off his speech softly, then tried to give me a hug, but backing out at the last second. "Merlin be with you."

With that, he left the music room, and Telinne and Oriala resumed their seats.

"Farewell, little sister," Telinne said sadly. "Now go find Lina, she has a present for you."

With one last hug, I exited the room, hearing as I shut the door Oriala beginning to play a slow and stately funeral march.

--

Finding Relina was not hard; she was standing at the door to my chambers, holding a small packet. My things, I noticed, had already been packed and put into three trunks, with one traveling gown laid on the bed next to a rare copy of _Sarcocia Versus Exiand: A History of a Thousand Years, _which was undoubtedly a gift from Gregton.

"Come Relina, let's go in," I told her, taking her hand as we stepped through the entrance.

"Liri, I'm so sorry!" Relina exclaimed, looking as if she was about to burst into tears. "I should have told you! I knew all this time, but Gregton an Papa made me swear I would keep it a secret."

"Oh come now Lina," I said, leading her to the bed with the gown and book on it. "You know it's not polite to swear."

All I received for my efforts at cheering Relina up was a rather watery chuckle, and then another burst of tears.

"Oh but Liri, I should have said something!" she exclaimed. I secretly agreed, but there was no way I was telling my sobbing sister this. Merlin, she even managed to look pretty when she had tears streaming down her face. She looked more beautiful now, disheveled and tear stained, then I did made up to go to a ball.

"Its alright Reli," I told her, patting her golden head soothingly. "I understand." We were silent for a bit before I added, "Telinne said you had a gift for me."

Brightening considerably, Relina wiped her eyes and even managed a smile.

"Yes!" she cried, her mood having done a complete 180. Sometimes I had to wonder if my gorgeous sister was bipolar. "Here you go," she said, handing me the package.

I took it hesitantly. It was too small to be a book, too large to be jewelry or anything of that nature. I slowly unwrapped the bright blue and white paper, the national colors of Sarcocia. Pulling off the final piece of blue ribbon, I looked at the gift sitting in my lap. It appeared to be an ordinary hand mirror, albeit a very expensive one.

"Thanks Rel," I said, a bit disappointed that my family knew my so little as to think my greatest desire was to see my reflection. I hated my reflection and its ordinariness. _Why,_ I thought for what had to be the millionth time, _couldn't my reflection be more like Reli's?_

Our faces in the mirror were so different, yet we were sisters and I loved her.

"Thank you Relina," I said again, this time hugging her.

"Wait Liri, I haven't shown you the best part yet!" Relina was practically clapping her hands in glee. "Watch," she said, pressing the jewel that connected the handle of the mirror to the glass. To my surprise, my face and Relina's, which only a moment ago had been so clear, began distorting, forming instead into a picture of the palace.

"What?" I asked, confused. There was no way this mirror could be reflecting what it was. Relina tapped the glass and again the image changed, moving this time to a portrait of the four of us sister painted a few years ago.

We looked so happy in the portrait, which was taken outside to "capture the girl's enchanted sides". Telinne was grinning, holding a falcon on her wrist, her forest green gown bringing out her exquisite eyes. Oriala sat in on a stump, holding a wooden flute, her chestnut curls seeming to sparkle even on canvas. Relina and I sat together on the grass, Relina, her Sarcocian blue gown showing off her enviable curves, leaning her golden head against my shoulder. I held a book in my lap, looking up as if having just been pushed out of my fantasy world, intent and a bit annoyed. I looked out of place amongst the three beauties, had someone tried to title it, they might have called it "The Enchantresses and the Hobbit," or perhaps "Three Beautiful Princesses."

I looked at Relina in surprise. "But this painting hangs on the wall of father's study," I told her.

"I know!" Relina replied. "The mirror will allow you to take pictures of whatever is in front of it, then look through them later!" She showed me how; all you had to do was hold the mirror up in front of whatever you wanted captured, then press the emerald set at the top. To see the image, as Relina had already demonstrated, you pressed the red gem at the handle.

"Oh Reli," I sighed, carefully packing the gift away. "I'm going to miss you dreadfully."

"I'll miss you to Lir, but I promise I'll write _every day_," she told me seriously, her blue eyes threatening to spill over again.

We embraced, and I remembered one question I needed answered before I went.

"Hey Relina," I asked, causing her to look up from the mirror, "you wouldn't know the prince's name, would you?"

She shook her head. "No, Liri, sorry. I have heard that he's very handsome though. Tall, black hair, grey eyes. Apparently, he's quite charming," Relina informed me.

"Ah well," I sighed again. "We really must get some sleep now, I can't miss my own farewell ceremony." With those words, Relina kissed my cheek and exited, walking in the direction of her rooms at the other end of the hall.

Rewrapping the mirror in a scarf I found with my traveling dress, I blew out the candle illuminating my room and crawled into bed.

Tomorrow would hold great difficulties, and I had to sleep. This was, of course, an impossible goal as tomorrow, probably now today, I was leaving home forever to marry a prince whose name I didn't know.

_And worse,_ I thought, having given up on sleep, _he's handsome. He probably wants a beautiful blushing bride like Relina. I'll only disappoint him _and _my new country._

Despite my despairing revelations, I eventually managed to get to sleep, so when Saralinda, our maid, came to wake me up, I groaned and tried to roll over. Saralinda, although she was only a few years older than Telinne knew enough to rip off my cover and throw me a shift to pull over my freezing body.

"Up!" she exclaimed, being one of the few people who could order me to do things and have me actually do them. "It is eight o'clock, and you must be changed and completely ready by nine, when the ceremony begins."

Realizing the truth in her words, I pulled myself out of my coverless bed and into the shift Saralinda had thrown at me.

"Is there breakfast here?" I asked, yawning. Saralinda nodded, pointing at a tray she had undoubtedly helped her mother, who was the castle cook, prepare.

"Sausage and eggs, your favorite," she told me smiling even as she tried to force me into my grey traveling dress.

I smiled back, thankful once again for Saralinda's kind words and gesture. I would miss her when I left and I told her so.

"I'll miss you too, dear, but you're not gone yet, and if you don't put this on immediately, I think you never will!" she said, indicating the grey dress she had been unsucessfuly trying to force me into. I complied with her wishes and put the dress on, glancing in my full length mirror as she did up the back. The dress had been made to bring out my eyes, but it really did nothing for me, suceedng instead in managing to wash out what little color my skin possessed.

"Now then dear, eat your sausage and we can go down to the courtyard," Saralina instructed. I did as she said and at eight fifty, I arrived in the courtyard, and, seeing what seemed to be the entire castle as well as the surrounding villages gathered there in front of my carriage, promptly walked out again.

"Go," Saralinda told me, frowning. "You must not be late."

"There are too many people!" I cried in protest. "I cannot face them."

Saralinda told me that I was being ridiculous and promptly pushed me into the courtyard. I stumbled, falling into one of the horses and causing her to trip into the rest, causing an enormous scene which I'm sure no one wanted to witness.

Thankfully, the carriage remained upright and no one was harmed, save me and my pride.

Pulling my self up from the dirt, one good thing about the grey dress was that the dirt did not show, I walked over to my father and sisters, who were standing in a line next to Gregton and the rest of the advisors. A bugle sounded that it was time to begin.

My father spoke first. "Lirianna, on this day, you are sent to become many things. A wife," here he indicated Telinne, "a mother," Relina was pointed out, "and a citizen of Exiand," Oriala this time. "Each of your sisters bears a gift worthy of these things and as part of your farewell, they shall be presented to you."

My father stopped here, evidently waiting for Telinne to pick up her cue. The ceremony was an old one, passed down from centuries of princesses sent to be wives. It connected us, we were all being sent away from home to places we knew little about, away from out families, our friends, some were perhaps even wrenched from their lover's arms. I was about to become one of them.

Telinne had, by this time, picked up her cue, holding out to me a box. It contained, I knew, as I was to have been the one presenting it to Telinne and Oriala, a small diamond tiara to be worn at my wedding. One was made for each princess leaving Sarcocia to be married. Nevertheless, I ceremonially opened the box and, sure enough, there was the tiara sparkling in the morning light. Under it, I soon saw, helped by Telinne's suppressed grin, was a rather scandalous costume, more lace and ribbon than actually fabric.

Leaning in to hug my sister, who had pronounced the words of the wife, I asked her what in Merlin's name it was.

"Just a little something to help your wifely duties, Liri dear," she smirked at me. Merlin, I hated her sometimes.

The rest of the ceremony went off without a hitch, with Relina, as the mother, presenting me with a pearl necklace that had been our mother's, and Oriala handing me a silk scarf in the official Sarcocian colors, so as to not forget home.

With the ceremony over, I hugged each of my sisters one last time and climbed into my waiting carriage, managing not to trip over the horses this time.

Turning in my seat as the carriage sped away, I could see my entire life waving at me from the palace. All of it was gone forever.

**A/N:**

Well, that's the second chapter. Its a bit longer than the first, and chapters should be about this length in the future. What else, oh! Here's a pronunciation guide for everyone's names (my friend was reading this and she told me I should include one).

The Princesses: Lirianna (Lee-Ree-Ah-Nah), Telinne (Teh- Leen), Relina (Reh-Lena), Oriala (Oh-Ree-Ahl-Ah)

The Countries: Sarcocia (Sahr-Co-Cee-Ah), Exiand (Ehx-Ee-Ahnd)

Any other questions, just stick in a review and I'll answer them for you :-)

Okay, well that's all for now. Hope you enjoyed and please review!


	3. Hidden Messages

Chapter Three—Hidden Messages

We had been on the road a few hours, most of which I had spent alternately flipping through the pictures in Relina's mirror and staring out the window, wishing that we could be heading in the opposite direction. All that I had know, all the people who had shaped me into who I was, my friends, my family, all gone in less time than it took to snap my fingers.

These thoughts made me want to cry, to sob and beg to be returned. I could _not_ do this. It was simply impossible. The handsome prince in my future was not to fall in love with me as he would have with my sisters. I had resigned myself to that. At least I could hopefully live with him in peace, to not cause any wars, to be a good wife and a good queen. That much I could do.

Sighing, I sank further into the cushioned seat of the carriage, pulling my feet up to my chest. A very unprincesslike thing to do, but at this point I really didn't care. I had just left all I knew, all I loved, to be married to a stranger. Who cared where my knees were?

The journey to Exiand would take a little over a week if all went smoothly. My traveling party consisted of me, the driver of the carriage I was seated in, ten guards, and a driver for the cart with all the belongings and supplies for the journey. Of the twelve people traveling with me, I knew three personally and was friends with only one of the three. All of my acquaintances were guards, Jaster, Dedimar, and my friend, Turner.

Do not mistake my unfamiliarity with my companions for some sort of arrogance, Gregton had decided it would be easier to adapt to Exiand if there were few people I knew there, forcing me to make new friends and new alliances. I thought this was a terrible idea.

However, Gregton had been the one arranging the journey, so it ended up that of my friends, only Turner was allowed to accompany me.

Turner was twenty one, three year older than I. Handsome, in an unusual way, with his deep chestnut skin and bright blue eyes, he was one of the few people I would trust with my life. When I was about sixteen, I fancied myself in love with him, hoping that someday, when my father realized he could do nothing of benefit with my marriage, he would allow me to wed Turner.

These hopes were dashed however, when Turner became betrothed to Jennille, a girl from his hometown. I no longer envied her, but was happy that both had found someone they were so perfectly suited to. I did envy the pair that. I knew that even if I did find someone who loved me like they loved each other, the romance would be doomed from the start. We would never be allowed to marry and I could not desert my duties. And anyway, who would fall in love with me? Better just to hope for a hisband who was kind to me and a wise ruler, rather than the impossible love found only in fairy tale books.

Jennille would be joining us in Exiand shortly, arriving with a shipment of cloth along with a few of my other guard's brides. I could not wait for her arrival, Jennille was a happy person, bound by nature to cheer anyone's dark mood, a trait that I was sure I would need in Exiand. She, along with one other girl, Ameille, I belived, would be my Sarcocian attendants, two of five girls who would help to entertain me and get me ready for my day. I had always found attendants rather useless, but for now I was just glad that Jennille would be allowed to join me.

Deciding I should stop thinking of these things, I pulled back the curtain to ask Turner when dinner would be. He answered that it would not be for another few hours, which left me at a loss for what to do.

Spying the book Gregton had given me on Sarcocian and Exandian history, I decided I should try to learn as much as possible about our history with my new home before dropping myself into the diplomatic turmoil between the two nations.

The book was faded, one of the original copies I suspected. Although the book was not very old, only ten years or so, most copies had been destroyed in a fire that took out almost the entire warehouse district of the Sarcocian capital Greerald. The book I held in my hands was extremely valuable, being, if I remembered correctly, one of the last ten copies left untouched by the flames.

Running my hand over the golden title _Sarcocia Versus Exiand: A History of a Thousand Years_, I opened the book. To my surprise, a letter was tucked into the front cover, bearing my name in a familiar script.

"Gregton," I breathed as I opened the letter carefully so the jostling of the carriage would not cause me to rip the contents. It was only a page and a half long, written in a hurried scrawl very different from Gregton's neat lettering.

_Lirianna, _

He began.

_I am sorry to not give this to you outright, but if it were to fall into the wrong hands, it could be a catastrophe. I have some very pertinent information for you about Exiand, things you _must _keep in mind while we are still on unsure footing with them._

_Firstly is something you have already guessed at, the Exandian king is dying, if not already dead. This will cause the nation to be in turmoil as it adjusts to their new monarch, your husband. You must be sure to become irreplaceable to the advisors and your husband. Otherwise, you may be cast off if the prince decides that war is the best option._

_That brings me to my second piece of information. Some of the advisors are asking for an attack on Sarcocia. _This cannot happen._ If such an attack were to come, I cannot begin to tell you how this would affect our country. You know of Exiand's superior size and military might, the only reason we have been able to keep them from attacking us is the cloth trade, but I fear this may not be enough._

_You must prevent an attack any way possible. I know you are able; you are intelligent and diplomatic. I have faith in you. Do not let me down Lirianna. Do not let Sarcocia down._

_The third piece of information I must impart on you is a warning. There are those in Exiand who will not welcome a Sarcoian princess with open arms. Be on the watch, and be sure to have a guard at all times. One of the Sarcocian guards, someone you trust. Turner perhaps. Be careful, do not turn your back for a single moment. Sarcocia cannot afford to lose you. Neither can I._

_This is the last you shall hear from me, it is not acceptable for the councilors of one land to write to their stranded princess. I shall help you in any way possible, Lirianna. I shall miss you and your insights at the council meetings, and I shall always remember of you. Good luck, Lirianna._

_Your humble servant,_

_Gregton Percival Wetherington III_

Closing the letter, my hands trembled. Gregton had been a little overdramatic, hiding the letter in the book and hinting at the catastrophe that would happen if it were to fall into the wrong hands, but the letter still contained sobering news.

As if it were not enough to have a marriage to survive, now the entirety of my home also rested on my shoulders, as well as my life, although that was not as important. If Exiand did mount an attack, as Gregton had said, it would be devastating to Sarcocia. We had no military might, no protection. We would be doomed. My family would be killed. My friends as well. All I cared about destroyed with one command by my new husband.

I could not let this happen. I had to protect my homeland. I had to keep it safe from my new family. It was the only thing that mattered.

--

Stopping at last for dinner, I spoke with Turner alone.

"Hello, princess!" he greeted me warmly. "I'll bet you were bored on that long ride. I'd tell you to take a horse, but I know you can't ride. Shall I teach you? It is quite fun."

"Turner," I began, cutting off his chatter. He always had so much to say, most of it interesting, but tonight I could not listen. "I would ask a favor from you, it is not something to undertake lightly. It is something that may cost you your life, may destroy our country."

At my serious tone, Turner's excited open face had fallen into a frown, his deep brown eyebrows coming together.

"What is it, highness? You know I would give my life to serve you, both because it is my duty and because you are dear to me."

Although if anyone else had said those words, they would be in serious trouble, Turner saying them reassured me. Softening my expression and my tone, I replied.

"Thank you Turner. You don't know how much better that makes me feel. What I am about to tell you can not be repeated, not even to Jennille. My life." Here I faltered, both because of Turner's anxious expression and because of the danger, "may be in peril. Serious danger. I need you to guard me, not just as a Sarcocian guarding his princess, but as a friend. I need to know whatever you can find on threats to me, and threats to our country. You need to be my ears and my protector. Do you think you can do this?"

Biting my lip, I waited for his reply. I did not want to ask him to do this for me, not when it would endanger him, not to mention destroy Jennille if he was ever harmed. I did not want to ask this of my friend, but I had to. For Sarcicia. For myself.

Taking my hands in a solemn fashion, he spoke, his blue eyes boring into mine with such force and strength, I knew whatever was coming I could trust him.

"Princess Lirianna of Sarcocia, soon to be Princess Lirianna of Exiand, I do swear that as your guard and your friend, I will not let harm befall you and I will find what I can about any threat to you or the country. This I swear with my life."

Sighing in relief, I thanked him, giving him a small smile, which he returned with more hope than I felt. Releasing my hands, he started walking back towards camp, motioning for me to follow him.

"Now, princess, how about learning to ride?" he asked me, his normal grin back on his face.

Once again, I thanked the ability he and his betrothed seemed to share to cheer me up.

Smiling back, I nodded and allowed myself to be taken to where the horses were.

--

Riding was in one word painful. I, who had never had much grace or balance, became even less stable on the back of the creature. It was not fear, I simply could not understand how to get the animal to cooperate. He certainly was handsome though, with a black coat and black hair, with a white mark that I was informed was called a star on his forehead.

His name was Talandor, and he was a gelding brought as an extra mount by the company. I liked him immensely, I just couldn't ride him. I fell off every which way, obtaining bruise after bruise as the guards watcher Turner and I, occasionally laughing until I glared at them, effectively quieting them.

When I had decided I had had enough practice for that day and dismounted, or tried to for I ended up in a heap on the ground, again thanking whoever had picked out the stain resistant gray dress. Despite my unsteady landing, the guards cheered and smiled as I led Talandor back toward the other horses, and I made a promise that I would be abloe to ride him by the time the journey was over.

Yawning, I finally curled up in my carriage and slept, my dreams haunted by cackling handsome men and angry mobs.

--

The journey wore on in much the same way, traveling, sometimes in the carriage, sometimes attempting to ride Talandor, eating, talking to Turner and the other guards, having finally meeting all of them, and worrying. I tried to think as little aboutour destination as possible, but we had, after all, only a week to travel.

The passing through the Exiand-Sarcocia border went without incident, and finally last day of the journey came. I had one more night of freedom before I would be welcomed into Farinder, the Exandian capital. One night before I would meet my future husband. One last night of being Lirianna, Sarcocian princess.

Tomorrow, I would become Lirianna, Exandian bride to be. Tomorrow, the prince would see who I was, what I looked like. Tomorrow, possibly the last day of peace between our nations, once the prince became aware that Sarcocia had sent him the dud princess, the plain one.

What a day tomorrow would be. I could only hope for the best as I curled up in the carriage for the last time befor eriding to the capital, to my future.

--

**A/N: **Hey guys, I'm so sorry its been so long since I updated. I really can't apologize enough... My life's been a bit hectic though, both my parents are getting remarried (well, my mom did, my dad's wedding is soon), so I've been moving and preparing and getting to know my stepsibs (evil people). That's no excuse, but I thought I should tell you all the same. Anyway, if you can find it in your hearts to forgive my long absence, please review!


End file.
